At present, more and more mobile phones perform depth calculation by using dual cameras, and Optical Image Stabilization, OIS, as an important means to improve the quality of photos taken under low brightness is also increasingly applied to mobile phones. The working principle of OIS is to compensate for jitter through lens movement to achieve image stabilization. However, when the dual-camera OIS function is enabled, image bias will occur in the process of shooting or real-time preview. The image bias brought by the dual-camera OIS function cannot be solved in the known art.